Bear's Big Costume Party
Bear's Big Costume Party is the 8th episode of Season 4, 128th episode overall. This is the Bear in the Big Blue House Halloween Special. Plot Welcome, What's That Smell? and Preparing for Halloween Bear introduces the audience that it's wondering what we're getting and heads inside. Bear sniffs and asks "What's that smell?" so Bear realizes it smelled like a candy bar. "Tell me, did you just wrap a candy bar? 'Cause you smell so sweet like a candy bar." Bear said you'd smell good all the time. Bear heads to the living room to see all the Halloween decorations. Pip and Pop, Treelo, Tutter and Ojo show up. "Hey, guys. I am signing up for a Halloween party!" Pip and Pop told Bear that they could dress up as ducks, Treelo said I'd be dressing up like a goblin and does the "Precious" catchphrase. Tutter said he'd be dressing up like a pumpkin. Ojo said he could dress up like a bat. Bear told everyone that I'll dress up like a girl. This made Pip and Pop's look on their faces in surprise. "Now, now, guys. I'm no girl. I'm an orange Bear. And I don't clearly think so!" Bear asks his friends if they're going to be giving the candy in Woodland Valley. Ojo asks Bear if they're going to do anything about the trick or treaters. "Trick or treaters? How could you give candy as a trick?" Ojo said it's no ordinary trick, it's giving them to a special tradition. Bear bids his friends bye. "Enjoy your costume party!" What Are You Gonna Be for Halloween? "Wow, they sure know how to dress up for Halloween." The word "Halloween" appears on-screen with 9 orange letters. Bear asks the viewers what they want to dress up on Halloween. "You'd might be a rhino." A cartoon shows a picture of a rhinoceros. "And rhinos live in a jungle." Bear said it could be cat or a mouse. A cat and a mouse chase each other as Bear describes, and stops the chase. "Let me do this, please!" Bear said you'd wanna dress up anything you want. Bear does the "What Are You Gonna Be For Halloween?" song sequence. The song is over and Bear does his prompt to "What Do You Think?". The question mark reveals the segment of real kids who want to dress up or pretend. The real segment is over and Bear states "Wow, you guys know a lot about dressing up on Halloween." "Tutter, Where's All My Candy?" Bear goes to look in a bowl, realizing there is no candy left or doesn't give candy to the trick or treaters. Tutter pops up with stain in his mouth, so Bear and Tutter look at each other, giving quite the scare. "You ate all my candy! And why is there food stain on the corner of your mouth, Tutter?" Tutter said it was cheese. "I could've been eating my cheese on Halloween." Bear groans in anguish. With no candy to give, the costume party will be canceled. Tutter gasps and apologizes Bear that it's not my fault. Bear was pleased to himself, and warns Tutter not to eat his own candy. Tutter replies and said that he is not Tutter. "Then who are you?" Tutter reaches into the box, and pulls out a suit of armor outfit instead, and becomes Tutter the Great. "Is that what you want on Halloween?" Tutter nods his head "yes". Bear asks Tutter if he wore a suit of armor outfit instead of just pumpkins. Ojo shows up wearing a bat costume. "I've been dressing up for Halloween so long, I remembered I am a bat!" This made Tutter very scary and said not to let Ojo eat Tutter, and Bear groans in anguish again. "Eat you? Yuck. Get out of here." Tutter runs away in frightening. Ojo lets out a dark, devilish voice. "Gosh. I'm way too deep!" Bear told Ojo that he is supposed to be giving the candy on Halloween, because Ojo scared Tutter away. "Are you saying you don't like scaring people?" Bear shakes his head. "Okay. I'll just go outside." Ojo walks away from Bear and heads to the kitchen door. "Ojo, where are you going? Come back here!" Bear groans once more. Shadow's Story "What type of nuisance would Ojo scare a mouse?" Bear hears the sound of a female laugh. Bear realizes it sounds like Shadow. Bear goes upstairs and starts to sing his special song to look for Shadow alone in the Upstairs Hallway. The camera pans to left and Bear stops singing, so he shouts out. Shadow magically appears on a left wall, calling out to Bear that she's here, and Bear asks Shadow about a Halloween afternoon. Shadow replied that she's making some hazelnut soup in a laboratory, and Bear said it's fun and asks Shadow if they have a story for us. "Let me see if my fancy tale can scare up." Shadow's story "What Do Shadows Do For Halloween?" was repeated from "Halloween Bear" in different sound effects, and more music. Bear said it was a great story and asks Shadow if anyone else was out there going trick or treating. Shadow replied that it's giving candy, not giving them tricks. "I remember now. I could've gotten more costumes that night." Shadow said it's out and catches on at Bear, wanting another story. After Shadow's gone, Bear said it would be time to go trick or treating, not a trick to give someone. Bear looks around and turns to the camera. "It's almost time for our costume party. And it feels like some Halloween party is coming on." Bear goes back downstairs. Getting Ready for a Costume Party / Trick or Treating Bear is getting Ready for a Costume Party and then goes Trick or Treating. The song begins as Bear and his friends stop by Otto and Etta's house, Lois' house, Doc Hogg's house, and even Bear's house. Bear eventually asks his friends to go to a Halloween Harvest Moon party in The Otter Pond. "Ursa's coming over to join them." So, they all went. Halloween Aftermath and Luna's Halloween Request Bear and his friends travel on their way to The Otter Pond, meeting Bear's crew. He spots Doc Hogg, Lois, Otto Otter, Etta Otter, Grandma Flutter, Christine, Jacques the Beaver, Doc Owl, and even Big Old Bullfrog are all here. Luna rises and asks Bear's gang about things going at The Big Blue House. Tutter said he had ate his candy, and Jacques the Beaver said that Ojo tricked me with a bat costume. "How did it go so well?" Bear said when he's at the kitchen without the bowl of candy, and dress up with his friends instead. Doc Hogg said he's going to dress up as a bodybuilder and tells a joke to her which makes him laugh "moon let me told ya, but then you're the moon!". Jeremiah Tortoise said he's walking when Ojo scared him. Bear asks Luna if Halloween's boring. "What do you mean you're making Halloween boring?" Ojo tells Big Old Bullfrog to be scary, and Ojo makes a bat sound, scaring Bullfrog away. But it turns out she was just getting her special surprise ready --- an old friend Bear hasn't seen in a long time! Ursa came here to join in. She arrived at last and Luna tells Bear all about Ursa's visit. "When I rise above Ursa's farm in Spain, we had the loveliest talks about her day," she says. This is great! Bear can now start the party! After such fun at the party, Luna is so happy. But now the guests are tired, and she must rise and shine her light over the rest of the world. Ursa asks Luna to sing The Goodbye Song with the gang. Bear, Ursa and the full cast sing The Goodbye Song all together. The song is over and they say goodbye to her, and so she went. They all laugh and talk happily. It was the best Halloween Harvest Moon party ever! Halloween is over and Bear apologizes to Tutter for eating all the candy in the bowl, so he put Tutter down to sleep in his mousehole (with the fact that his pillow is calling him), Bear says thanks for visiting The Big Blue House and how great it was to see everybody, and before he leaves, and turns off the light, but turns it back on. "And by the way, no party would be complete without you. Happy Halloween to Woodland Valley and everyone!" Bear spots a few friends about dressed up as Halloween costumes in the kitchen, and says "Er...I mean, Happy Halloween to you too." So Bear is about to leave again as to say see you next time, Ursa arrives and asks him to look at the stars at The Otter Pond. They all say Buenos nochas which means goodnight, and they all leave once more and Bear went to turn the light back off to end the episode. Songs * What Are You Gonna Be for Halloween? (Songs by Peter Lurye, Brian Woodbury and Bill Obrecht) * What Do Shadows Do For Halloween? (Sung by Shadow) * Trick or Treat and The Goodbye Song (Full Cast Version) Shadow's Appearance Upstairs Hallway Notes * The dog in the Shadow Projects logo shouts "Happy Halloween!" during the end credits. * This is the second time the entire gang sang The Goodbye Song again. The episode was debuted again in the episode "And To All A Good Night" from Season 2. * The end stock footage is from "And To All A Good Night", now with a different quote itself. Trivia These are the costumes the citizens in Woodland Valley wore: * Doc Hogg becomes a bodybuilder * Lois as herself * Otto & Etta as themselves * Grandma Flutter as herself * Christine as herself * Jacques as an artist * Big Old Bullfrog as himself * Ursa as herself * Ojo as a bat * Tutter as a pumpkin * Pip and Pop as bushes * Jeremiah Tortoise as himself Bear's Sense of Smell Candy Bar Video Release * Bear's Big Holiday Disney Junior DVD Release Holiday Pack Outtakes Bear's Big Costume Party (Outtakes) Other Languages * Bear's Big Costume Party (Other Languages) Quotes * Bear's Big Costume Party (Quotes) Transcript * Bear's Big Costume Party (Transcript) Credits * Bear's Big Costume Party (Credits) Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 2001 Category:Halloween Episode Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes in October